Expectations
by rain10423
Summary: Tired of being in the Golden Trio's shadow, Ginny Weasley decides to assert her independence. Little does she know, her sixth year will turn into a journey of love and self discovery.  She will learn to expect the unexpected. DG.
1. Chapter 1: At the Burrow

****

EXPECTATIONS

Chapter 1: At the Burrow

Ginny sat on her bed in her small room at the Burrow, thinking. The cramped room filled with stuffed animals and trinkets was silent except for the small alarm clock on the dresser which was ticking incessantly.

_Time certainly has turned on me, _Ginny thought as she gazed absently at the clock. _Things used to be so simple. _Impatiently swiping away some hair that had fallen into her face, she remembered her childhood, when the idea of growing up seemed carefree and easy, desirable, even.

_"Ginny!" Bill called from the air, watching his little sister shakily get onto a broom for the first time. "You'll be fine!"_

"Easy for you to say! I'm scared!" young Ginny called in a small frightened voice.

"Everything will be fine, just remember what I've taught you!"

Taking a deep breath, Ginny pushed off the ground…and soared gracefully into the air. "This is so great!" she whooped with joy. Bill laughed with delight as she flew towards him. Together they flew off to enjoy the day in the sunny meadow next to the house.

Ginny sighed as she came back to reality, picking at the tassel on the edge of her bed covers. At sixteen, she was starting to feel more grown up. With the constant threat of war, she took on the great responsibility of helping her mother at both Headquarters and the Burrow. Even though she enjoyed the hectic atmosphere, she was frustrated that most people still seemed to view her as a child. She was always forced to leave the room during discussions, and she was always being told that she was too young to do the things that her brother and his friends were allowed to do. Ginny had always felt that she was in her brothers' and the Trio's shadow, but recently, that feeling had become worse and worse.

_This year, all that is going to change. I'm going to forget all about the Trio. I'm going to be my own person now! No more holding back! No more hiding in Ron, Harry, and Hermione's shadow!_

With an air of resolution, Ginny hopped off her bed and crossed the room. Flinging open her bedroom door, she marched down the hallway and jogged down the stairs. _Yes, _she thought, reaching the landing between the kitchen and living area, _this year is going to be something completely different._


	2. Chapter 2: Letter and Transit

**EXPECTATIONS**

**Thanks to all of those who read this. Now on to Chapter 2 of Expectations!**

**Chapter 2: Letter and Transit**

Upon entering the Burrow's bright sunny kitchen, Ginny noticed a letter lying next to her usual place at the table.

"Oh, Ginny, that letter just arrived for you. I think it's from school." Her mother said, noticing Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said. Ginny sat down at the table and opened the letter.

_Dear_ _Ms. Weasley,_

_ Due to Mr. Donohue's unfortunate encounter with a blast-ended skrewt last year, he is unable to continue being prefect. I am proud to inform you that you are to be Gryffindor's new prefect this year._

_ Please report to my office at the end of the first day of classes this term. You will be introduced to your patrol partner._

_ Congratulations,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny squealed.

"I'm going to be a prefect this year!"

"Oh, Ginny! This is so wonderful! That's everyone in the family, expect Fred and George, of course. Your father and brothers are going to be so proud! You can keep an eye on Ron this year, and make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble!" Mrs. Weasley cried with joy.

"Oh! And we _must_ get you some new robes! You have to _look_ like a prefect!"

Ginny was too excited about getting new robes to be upset at her mother's wanting her to be Ron's babysitter. She could hardly wait to get rid of her old, patched hand-me-down robes that they had gotten from a second-hand shop in Diagon Alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat alone in the train compartment, wearing her nice new robes. _It's almost time to set the plan in motion, _she thought as she gazed out the window, watching the landscape flash by_. I won't hang out with the Trio at all this year. Instead I'll hang with Luna and Emma. We'll be our own Trio from now on._

Exhausted, Ginny closed her eyes and decided to nap the rest of the train ride to school. She could hardly wait until tonight's feast was over so she could catch up with all her friends. _And meet the prefect I'll be partnered with, _she remembered. _I wonder who it will be?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco entered the last compartment available, staring at the redhead who was slumped into one of the seats. _Weaselette_. _Just my luck! Having to share a compartment with a traitor._

Thankful that she was asleep, he flopped down into one of the chairs and pulled out a book to read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was startled awake by the jostling of the train. Looking around, trying to remember her surroundings, she spotted Draco Malfoy sitting in the seat across from her.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" She asked accusatorily.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Weasley? I'm sitting." He returned to his book.

"Ugh! Go sit somewhere else!"

"Nope." He smirked, and noticed the prefect badge pinned to her robes for the first time.

"A prefect this year? It's about time, almost _all _of Saint Potter's fans get to be prefects." Malfoy wrinkled his nose upon mentioning Harry.

"Does that mean _you're_ one of Harry's fans Draco?" Ginny asked, eyeing the Slytherin's gleaming badge.

"Hardly." he drawled, looking down his nose at her. "But I know you're one of his most…_dedicated_… followers."

"Not anymore." Ginny said.

Draco stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me," she said. "I'm tired of being included in their group. I have a mind of my own you know. I don't need them. I can take care of myself."

With this declaration, Ginny grabbed all her things and headed out of the compartment to get off the train, which had arrived at it's destination.

Staring at her in wonder, Draco grabbed his trunk and hurried to get off as well.

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
